Helios
by revamped20
Summary: Life has been hard for Harry while he lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. One day his life gets harder when a strange mist cover New York changing him and few others. How will this affect his life?
1. The Mist

Helios

Harry Potter/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Summary: Life has been hard for Harry while he lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. One day his life gets harder when a strange mist cover New York changing him and few others. How will this affect his life?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 1 - The Mist

New York City

Harry ran towards the school hoping to see his friends before the bell rang. He ran I to to Peter and his friends. "Peter have you seen Kamala?" Harry asked curiously as he rushed by.

"Yeah I think she is outside near the bus drop off." Peter said in a nonchalant tone.

Harry sighed then rushed back out to look for Kamala. As he searched he heard a siren blare which meant something terrible was napping. "_All students get inside the school immediately_." Principle Coulson said over the schools PA system.

Harry turned and headed towards the school when he along with most of the people heard an explosion in the sky. They all looked up to see a mist fall towards them. Harry looked around and saw Kamala making her way to the school. Harry rushed over to her. "Come on let's get inside." Harry said with concern.

Kamala nodded as they both headed towards the entrance. As they reached the door harry felt someone shove him down. "Out of my way you freak!" His cousin Dudley shouted angrily as he rushed pass.

Kamala helped Harry up and they grabbed the door handle and yanked, but nothing happened. Harry looked up to see Dudley and a few of his friends holding the door. "Dudley let us in." Harry said in a demanding tone.

"Not a chance freak." Dudley said in a defiant tone.

"There are still students out here." Kamala said angrily.

"I only see a few nerds and a freak." Dudley said with a sadistic smirk.

"Come on Dudley don't be a jerk and let us in." Harry said pounding on the door. Dudley shook his head which meant that he would keep the door shut. Harry looked around then said, "Let's go find another door."

Kamala nodded and the two headed to find another door. They came to the gym door and rushed in just as they began to breathe in the mist. As they closed the door mist started to seep into the gym through the open windows. Harry point to an open door and pushed Kamala in there and shut it behind her. "Harry get in here now." Kamala said in a scared tone.

Harry started to say, "I love you Kamala Kahn."

"Harry." Kamala said as she sadly as she pounded on the door. After a few seconds of not hearing anything Kamala started to cry. "I love you too Harry." Kamala said sadly as the coughing got worse. She fell unconscious wondering what she would miss most.

=== BREAK ===

Harry's mind

"What do you want out of life son?" A male voice asked him.

"Who's there?" Harry asked to the darkness.

"We are son." A female voice said coming close to him.

Two figures came close causing Harry to ask, "Mom Dad?"

The two figures nodded at Harry and smiled. "Harry I need you answer my question. What do you want from life son?" The male asked again.

Harry thought about it for a second then said, "To protect others and the people I care for."

The woman smiled and said, "You are going to do good things my son. Now wake up and remember that we love you."

=== BREAK ===

Kamala's mind

"What do you want to do with your life?" A voice asked Kamala.

"I don't know." Kamala said in a fearful tone.

"Why are you afraid?" The voice asked in a flat tone. Kamala pulled legs into herself and started to cry. "What is it?" The voice asked.

"The boy I had a crush told me he loved me." Kamala said in a sad tone.

"That's a good thing why are you sad?" The voice asked curiously.

"Because we are both dead and we won't be able to see each other ever again." Kamala said in a sad tearful tone.

"Who says your dead?" The voice asked flatly.

"Harry was overcome by the mist and stopped talking to me." Kamala said sadly.

"The mist didn't kill either of you it's changing the both of you. Now I want to know what do you want to do with your life." The voice said as it stepped forward so Kamala could see it was.

The figure was of Ms. Marvel the woman she had idealized as she grew up. "I want to help people; and to live and love my Harry." Kamala said not understanding why she just claimed Harry as hers.

The figure smiled then patted Kamala on the head and said, "Good now wake up and be with your soul mate."

=== BREAK ===

"What is wrong with my sister?" A voice asked angrily.

"Agent Khan from what we can tell your sister is fine." A male voice said flatly.

"Director Fury, I am sorry I did not see you." Agent Khan said nervously. He looked at the thing that his sister was incased in and worried if she was going to be alright.

The cocoon that incased Kamala started to crack then fall to the floor. Kamala lay curled in a ball on a gurney. "Jamir what are you doing here?" Kamala asked in a tired voice.

"I heard something had happened to you at school, so I rushed over there to find out if you were ok and you weren't there so I got nervous. When I calmed down your principal told me that S.H.I.E.L.D. had picked you up I came here immediately." Jamir explained with relief.

"How did you find out where S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken me?" Kamala asked still a little tired.

"Well you see -" Jamir started to say as he trailed off.

"He helps with things around the different S.H.I.E.L.D. bases." Fury said in a flat tone.

Kamala smiled then said, "I always knew you were a good guy." Kamala looked at the cocoon lying next to her when it began to crack. When the cocoon fell away Harry was curled up in a ball. "Harry!" Kamala yelled in surprise.

"Ten more minutes please." Harry said in a tired voice.

Kamala got out of bed and walked over to Harry. "Sister please be careful." Jamir said with concern.

"You worry to much." Kamala said as she looked at Jamir. She inched over to Harry and placed her hand on his face. "He was willing to die to protect me Jamir." Kamala said with a sad smile. "When he thought he would die he told me that he loved me and you know what I realized, I love him too." Kamala said as a tear rolled down her face.

Jamir sighed then said, "Father and mother always thought he was a good influence on you."

Kamala looked at Jamir then asked in a hopeful tone, "Do you think father would allow us to date?"

Jamir shrugged then said, "You won't know until you ask him."

"Ugh where am I?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"You're in a hospital." Fury said in a calm voice.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he stretched. Fury explained as much as he could before they heard a voice outside the door.

"I want to see my nephew now." The voice said angrily.

"Oh great my Uncle is here." Harry said with a sigh. The others in the room looked at oddly. "Whatever my uncle Vernon or aunt Petunia try to tell you is a lie." Harry said angrily.

The door opened and three people walked in. The man was angry and didn't notice the others in the room. "How dare you get Dudley and his friends kicked off the football team and expelled from school." Vernon said angrily.

"It's not my fault that Dudley and his friends were dumb enough to be caught by not just on tape but by the rest of the school stopping other students getting to safety." Harry retorted angrily.

"It should be your fault and not Dudley or his friends." Petunia said angrily.

"How is it my fault?" Harry asked angrily.

"Your being there caused poor Dudley to fear for his and his friends lives." Petunia said acting like a martyr.

"Dudley held the door and smiled as we tried to get him to open the door to let students in!" Kamala said angrily.

"Shut up you stupid girl." Vernon said as he was about to raise his hand to the girl. He felt something pointed at the back of his neck and froze.

"I would lower your hand Mr. Dursley." Jamir said angrily.

"What are you going to do -" Vernon started to say.

Fury looked at the man then motioned for two guards to arrest him. "Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for abuse and neglect of a child left in your care." Fury said with a hint of anger. This allowed Jamir put away his weapon so in case someone else came into the room.

"I never harmed Dudley." Vernon said angrily.

"I am talking about your nephew Harry Potter." Fury said as his anger grew.

Vernon grumbled at the name then looked away. "My husband did nothing wrong we treated him the way he should be." Petunia said calmly.

"But he is your family." Jamir said in disgust.

"He should have died with his freak parents." Petunia said with disgust as she looked at Harry. "They were nothing but useless freaks and the day they died was the best day of my life until you came along and darkened out door step." Petunia said angrily.

"Get her out of here she disgusts me." Fury said angrily.

"Sorry about them." Harry said as he laid back on the bed.

"Why are you sorry. They are the ones who abused you and raised a child who believed it was ok to bully others." Jamir said trying to calm himself.

"Like Jamir said it's not your fault. Besides I still love you." Kamala said as she kissed Harry.

Harry went beat red as the door opened again to reveal two adults walk in. "Kamala my daughter you had us worried." The man said as he rushed in and hugged his daughter.

Kamala hugged the man tightly then said, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you again." Unknown to her clothes started to change to resemble what her mother was wearing.

"Mr. and Miss Khan I believe the mist that covered New York has affected your daughter and her friend." Fury said as Kamala's father pulled back to see the clothes that his daughter had been wearing had changed.

"Will she be ok?" Miss Khan asked with concern.

"She will be fine, but her friend Harry must be kept here for a while longer." Fury explained calmly.

"Will he be alright?" Miss Khan asked with concern.

"He should fine, the doctors just want to make sure that the extra mist he inhaled won't cause any adverse effects. From what we have learned inhaled more of the mist protecting your daughter." Fury explained in a calm tone.

The two looked at Harry who looked at his hands. "Once again you show kindness to our daughter." Mr. Khan said happily.

"She is a wonderful person." Harry said smiling at Kamala. This caused Kamala to blush and look away.

"You care for her don't you?" Miss Khan asked with a hidden smile.

Harry and Kamala both blushed and looked at other parts of the room; this caused the two adults to smile. "I will allow you to date my daughter, but you must do something for me." Mr. Khan said in a stern tone.

"Whatever you need me to do sir." Harry said a little nervous.

"Protect her and love her with all of your heart." Mr. Khan said sternly.

"I will sir." Harry said with confidence.

"Thank you Dad." Kamala said happily as she hugged Mr Khan. She then walked over and sat next to Harry and held his hand. Her clothes changed back to what they were as she began to relax. "I love you Harry." Kamala said as she kissed Harry.

"I love you too Kamala." Harry said after they broke the kiss.

=== BREAK ===

A few days into their stay at the hospital a woman came to meet them.

"Hello young ones I am Medusa Queen of the Inhumans." Medusa said with an air of authority.

"Nice to meet you ma'am I am Harry and this is Kamala." Harry said in a polite manner.

Medusa was a little shocked that someone would act so polite. "It is nice to meet someone polite." Medusa said with a smile.

"He better be polite or my father wouldn't let us be together." Kamala said in a joking tone.

"Not to be rude ma'am but why are you here?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am here to offer the both of you a chance to be with your people." Medusa said shocking the two teens.

"What do you mean our people?" Kamala asked a little confused. Medusa then tried to explain what she could about the Inhumans.

"So we are no different than the mutants because we were born with a dormant ability. But when we came into contact with the mist it activated this ability." Harry said trying to clarify and understand what he had just learned.

Medusa thought about for a second then said, "In away we are similar to those have been labeled as mutants."

"Where would we be living and what kind of education or training would we get?" Harry asked curiously.

"There should be some room in the tower or the surrounding buildings; as for education and training that will depend on who has abilities similar to your own." Medusa said in kind tone.

"Where is this place located?" Kamala asked with a bit if curiosity and concern.

"It is floating in the Hudson River; do not worry it is safe where it is." Medusa said the last part trying to easy the worry of the children.

Harry and Kamala looked at each other for a few seconds. "It's whatever you want to do Kamala. I told your dad that I would love and protect you." Harry said in a calm tone. "This means your family won't have to move." Harry said cheering up Kamala.

"And Dad won't have to find a new job." Kamala said happily. Harry smiled knowing that this had made Kamala's day.

"So would you two like to come with me?" Medusa said in a kind tone.

Harry and Kamala looked at each other and nodded. "We will come with you." Harry said in a calm tone.

Once they were allowed to leave the hospital they made their way to New Attilan where they would live and train when they weren't helping their people.

A/N: I hope you will enjoy this story and please read and review.


	2. Hogwarts Terrigenesis

Helios

Harry Potter/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Summary: Life has been hard for Harry while he lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. One day his life gets harder when a strange mist cover New York changing him and few others. How will this affect his life?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 2 - Hogwarts Terrigenesis

Harry and Kamala split their time between school work, training with their powers, and learning about the inhuman people. The King and Queen of the Inhumans had no idea why the mist had been released into Earth's Atmosphere, or what brought their city crashing down into the Hudson River. Some rumors said that there had been an explosion, and that had caused the mist release and the damage that brought the city to its current location. The Khan family had been allowed to visit along with a few other people. Harry stood off to the side knowing none of his family would be there because they were in jail or on their way out of the country; and the only people he people counted as family were either here or not allowed.

"Harry why are you not with your girlfriend?" A voice asked from behind him.

Harry whipped around to see May Parker the aunt of his friend Peter Parker. "Miss Parker I didn't know they allowed you to come here." Harry said in a surprised and happy tone.

"I am as surprised as you are Harry. I was at home waiting for answer when I heard a knock at the door. When I got to the door it's not what I am hoping for but a rather large man. He ask me if I considered you as family; of course I told him that I did. He smiled then offered to bring me here so that you can have someone to act as your family." May explained trying to hide something.

"What answer were you waiting for Miss Parker?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am not saying, because I don't want to spoil the surprise." May said with a smirk.

"If you're here, then Peter can't be too far away." Harry said looking around.

"He didn't come with me for some odd reason." May said a little sad.

"Maybe he is trying to get pictures for one of MJ's stories." Harry said with a smirk.

"Why would he need pictures Mary Jane?" May asked a little confused. Harry gave her a look that said figure it out. It took her a few seconds before she smiled and said, "Oh he doesn't."

"He does and it is bad." Harry said with a smirk.

"I though Peter liked the wonderful Gwen Stacy. Doesn't Harry Osborn like Mary Jane." May said a little confused.

"Let me just say it would be funny if you knew who liked who." Harry said with a smirk. "I'm just lucky that I and Kamala are off the whole high school love scene." Harry said with a sigh of happiness.

May smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder. She was about to say something when several people walked up to them.

"Aunt May what are you doing here?" Peter asked a little surprise and nervous.

"I was invited to act as family for Harry." May said before she pulled Peter into a hug. "So Harry was right about you are getting pictures for MJ. Hope you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart and not to win points with her." May said as she released Peter.

"Of course I am Aunt May; I wouldn't do anything like that." Peter said nervously.

May knew that he was fibbing a little but didn't tell. "So did you get any good photos yet?" May asked a little curious.

"A few but I don't know if they are that good." Peter said nervously.

"Peter you only started taking pictures a couple of years ago, and every other picture you have taken has been amazing. But if you are still worried you have time to improve on your already amazing skills." May said patting Peter on the shoulder.

Peter hugged May tightly and said, "You are the best Aunt May." Peter said happily.

"I know I am, remember that coffee cup you made when you were little." May said returning the hug.

The two broke apart when they heard a cough. "Is everyone finding everything alright?" Medusa asked hopefully.

"It's wonderful thank you." May said respectfully.

"That is good to hear." Medusa said happily. Medusa looked at Harry and asked, "How are you finding life with your powers?"

Harry's looked at his hand and concentrated, a few second later it burst into flames. "Except for a few random times that I have burst into flames it hasn't been to bad." Harry said has he extinguished his hand.

"That is good to hear." Medusa said happily. Medusa sighed then started to said, "I hate to ask you for a favor when you hardly -"

"What is that you need?" Harry asked calmly surprising everyone. "You have help me and my girlfriend with learning to control our powers, so of course I will help." Harry said with a reassuring smile. Medusa smiled then began to explain what she needed.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

A portal opened up depositing two people into a large hall. "Next time a little advanced warning on where we are going and who is sending us would be helpful Harry!" Kamala shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Kamala, but I didn't know that Doctor Strange would be sending us here and I did tell you and your parents. In fact Medusa asked your parents as well." Harry said trying to calm Kamala down. Harry remembers a little bit of advice Mr. Khan gave him on how to calm her down. Harry pulled Kamala into a hug and patted her back saying, "It's ok Kamala I know you are upset."

Kamala just sighed into his shoulder. "My dad told you how to do this didn't he?" Kamala asked with a sideways glance.

Harry just kept quite not wanting to betray the trust that Mr. Khan had given him. "Um Kamala, I think we interrupted their dinner." Harry said in a calm yet nervous tone.

Kamala pulled away and looked around. "Right you are Harry." Kamala said a little embarrassed.

"Who are you two and where did you come from?" A said voice defensively.

"Well you see when a mommy and daddy love each other -" Harry started to say before Kamala smacked him. The comment caused a few people to laugh.

"Ow, what was that for Lily?" A man asked angrily.

"Because James, it was a little inappropriate." Lily said before smacking James again.

"Would you stop it!" James yelled with only the smallest amount of anger.

"It won't help begging." Harry said getting a lot of blank stares. "Understand that when a woman has set her mind set to something, nothing can stop them!" Harry yelled hoping to impart some wisdom.

"You have learned well Harry." Kamala said patting him on the head. Harry just sighed and shook his head.

The old man smiled a little realizing what he had just said. "Let start over; I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said introducing himself.

"I am Harry Potter and this wonderful lady is Kamala Khan." Harry said happily. This caused everyone to gasp. "Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked a little puzzled.

"Harry is that you?" Lily asked as she got up from the table and rushed over to him.

"Of course I'm Harry who else would I be." Harry said a little confused by Lily's outburst.

"I have missed you so much." Lily said tearfully.

"I believe what Ms. Potter is wondering like a lot of us is we're have you been?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Wait your name is Lily Potter; that's weird because that's my dead mother's name." Harry said a little confused.

"Who told you she was dead?" Lily asked a little angry.

"My aunt and uncle." Harry said in a low tone.

"Did you hate me that much Petunia." Lily said sadly.

"Hold on if you and Aunt Petunia are sisters, and you have my mother's name that means, you are my mom and you aren't dead." Harry said in a disbelieving tone.

For a few seconds she didn't look at Harry but; when she did she nervous said, "I knew we should never had left you with them. I'm so sorry we thought you would be safe with them." Lily then began to say before Harry interrupted, "We will deal with your aunt and uncle -"

"You don't have to worry about them because they got into trouble a while awhile back. Dudley and Aunt Petunia are who knows where; as for Uncle Vernon he is in jail for child abuse." Harry explained in a low tone.

"What for?" Lily asked with nervous curiosity. Harry went on to explain what had happened over the past few days. "That is quite a lot to take in." Lily said in a shocked tone.

Dumbledore grabbed his head as something painful through his whole body. As the pain racked through his body a large invisible dome appeared. "Someone is putting a lot of power to break through the barrier of the school." Dumbledore said gasping for breath.

Harry and Kamala looked at each other and nodded. "Kamala stay here and be the last line." Harry said as he gave Kamala a quick kiss on the head.

"You can't take him on by yourself." Kamala said with concern.

"I have to try." Harry said as he burst into flames. He then walked out to meet the man hoping he would come back to Kamala.

=== BREAK ===

Front Door of Hogwarts

"So you got through the barrier of the school Lash." Harry said in a flat tone ready to fight Lash.

"What are you doing here young one?" Lash in a flat tone.

" I am here as favor to King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa." Harry said calmly.

"Why do you serve those who weaken our people by allowing the weak to live?" Lash asked with calm anger.

"Because Lash, it is my choice to make." Harry responded with confidence.

"But it's the wrong choice one young one." Lash said in a sad tone. "I offer you, your friend, and any of those who become one of our brothers and sisters a chance to join me!" Lash said in a booming voice.

"Neither of us will join you. As for those who might be affected by mist it is up to them. Besides the mist hasn't yet reached this far yet." Harry said flatly.

"I will wait here until it does. Then we will deal with the new born Inhumans." Lash said as he sat down and stared right at Harry. Harry extinguished his flames and did the same thing as Lash.

The two sat on the steps waiting for the mist to affect anyone in the school or the surrounding area. They wouldn't have to wait long as the green mist began to roll in a few hours later. As the mist entered the school they heard sounds of screaming coming from inside. They both rushed in to see several people incased inside cocoons.

"What has happened to them?" A student asked in a frightened tone.

"They are going through a trough process called Terrigenesis." Lash said in a calm tone.

"Will they survive?" A Professor asked in a worried tone.

"If they and their blood is strong enough, they may survive the change." Lash said in a flat tone.

Everyone that had not been affected and had not ran screaming decided to stay and see who or what would emerge from the cocoons.

A/N: I already have a good idea of who will be coming out; but I would like a little extra help from my wonderful readers, so please tell me in the reviews who you would like to see.


	3. Hogwarts Nuhumans

Helios

Harry Potter/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Summary: Life has been hard for Harry while he lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. One day his life gets harder when a strange mist cover New York changing him and few others. How will this affect his life.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 3 - Hogwarts Nuhumans

Hogwarts Great Hall

Many people sat waiting for those in the Cocoons the come out of them. After a search of the school and the area around the school a total to twelve people were inside these cocoons. To protect them from harm they had all had been moved to the great hall. Dumbledore walked into the great hall with several people. "Listen to me Cornelius we shouldn't harm or do anything stupid." Dumbledore said trying to calm someone down.

"These things are creatures as such they must be under the Ministries control." A female voice said arrogantly.

"What I am saying is that there are people protecting them and I don't think they would -" Dumbledore started to say.

"You allowed non-magicals onto Hogwarts Grounds." The female said angrily.

"Well two came through a portal created by the Sorcerer Supreme meaning that wards didn't see the spell as a threat; the other one was able to break through the wards, which is not an easy thing." Dumbledore said surprising and frightening some people.

"I do not care throw them in the dungeon. All I care is getting these things in the control of the Ministry." Fudge said arrogantly.

"You will have these things under your control minister, and then we shall use them to rid ourselves of the half-breeds that plague our land." The woman said the last part in disgust. She made her way towards one of the cocoons with a few people. "Alright levitate these things and prepare them for transport." The woman ordered with disgust.

As the people got closer a wall of fire blocked their path. "These things are part of a race called Inhumans. As such they will not be part of your army or test subjects to make up for your weakness." Harry said in a flat tone.

"And who is going to stop us you?" The woman asked with a smirk. The woman pointed her wand at Harry who looked at her with a blank face.

"Aguamentai." One of the people said pointing his wand at the fire. Out of the wand flowed a stream of water; when the water with the fire it created a lot of steam obscuring everyone's vision. Thinking that the fire was gone a few of the people walked towards only to stop when the fire roared back to life, only this time it was higher and hotter.

"I wouldn't get any closer unless you want a very bad sun burn." Harry said warning the people in a flat tone. "You see that fire is burning almost as hot as the sun itself. Which mean your little water spell was evaporated very quickly." Harry explained flatly.

"How did they grow stronger?" The woman demanded angrily.

"I made them stronger." Harry said nonchalantly.

One of these cocoons started to crack revealing Lily Potter. James ran over to her to make sure she was ok. "Step away from that thing Potter it's the property of the Ministry." The woman said in a demanding voice. She stopped pointing her wand at Harry and moved it to James.

"How do I say this Umbridge, no." James said angrily.

"That is too bad to hear; I have to dispose of this filth, Avada Kadavera." Umbridge said with a sick smile.

The spell was stopped by some invisible force. Everyone looked towards the Potter's to see if they were ok. Everyone was surprised to see Lily holding up her arm. "I will not let you hurt my family." Lily said in a tired voice.

"You do not deserve the magic you stole you Mudblood whore!" Umbridge yelled angrily. "I do not know why Wizengamots never allowed law to sterilization of Mudbloods, Half-breeds, and others like that girl over there to not pass." Umbridge said pointing to Kamala.

Harry saw this and got angry. "What's your problem with my girlfriend? " Harry asked angrily. Umbridge then began to rant which caused many to get angrier and angrier. "Shut up you racist piece of trash!" Harry shouted with pure rage.

"How dare you speak to me like that; what gives you the -" Umbridge started to ask before she felt and hand on the back of her head.

"I am tired of hearing you speak." Lash said before some kind of energy came out of his hand. The energy caused many to look away momentarily; when they looked back Umbridge's body fell to the ground headless. Everyone looked at Lash with shock and horror.

"I don't think to many will be saddened by its death?" Harry asked trying to sound sad. He turned to see if Kamala to see if she was ok. She looked very pale and sick. Harry pulled her into a hug and said, "It will be ok." He repeated several times as he patted her on the back.

Fudge looked at the man and began to back away. "Amelia arrested this man for murder and interference with a Ministry operation." Fudge ordered from behind Dumbledore.

"Um no." Amelia said in low tone.

"What do you mean no, I gave you an order." Fudge said a little angry.

Amelia didn't say anything she just stared at Umbridge's headless body. 'I am glad that monster is dead.' Amelia and a few others thought to themselves. She then looked at Fudge and said, "Did you not see what he did to Dolores; I will not have my already minuscule amount of Aurors die to that man." Fudge did not like people listening to so he walked over to Amelia and began to shout at her. Amelia looked at him blankly and slapped him in the face. "As of right now, I Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE and acting Head of the Noble House of Bones hear by ask for a vote of no confidence for Minster Fudge." Amelia said in a calm tone.

"I James Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter agree with the vote of no confidence for Minister Fudge." James said as he glared at Fudge.

"I Augusta Longbottom acting Head of the Noble House of Longbottom second." Augusta said as she walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked surprised to see her here. "Don't be so surprised Albus, Minerva informed of something happening to Neville." Augusta said as she walked past Dumbledore. She looked around and asked, "Where is my grandson?"

"He was sitting at the Gryffindor table when the mist rolled in. He should be one of those cocoons over there." Lily said in a breathless tone. August looked at the cocoons and transfigured some of the destroyed bench into a chair. She would wait for her grandson to come out of the cocoon.

Amelia looked to Dumbledore and said, "With an Ancient and Noble House and two Noble Houses agreeing for a vote of no confidence, it goes to you to call meeting of Wizengamots and to appoint an investigator to look into Cornelius Fudge's finances, records, and anything else dealing actions as Minister of Magic."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Very well I will call send out the summons but it will take time."

Amelia just stared at him sternly and said, "I will be waiting." With that she left the Great Hall to check on her niece.

=== BREAK ===

Fudge and those that had come with him had long since left only leaving those already at the school as well August and Amelia to sit around and wait. "How long will it take?" Kamala asked in a bored tone.

"Each is different depending on how strong their Inhuman Gene is." Lash said flatly.

They didn't have to wait that long as another cocoon cracked open revealing a blond haired boy. The boy stumbled out and looked around. "What happened to me?" He walked concerned and a little worried.

"You have gone through a change and the person you once were is gone never return." Lash said in a theatric tone.

After little while after the blond haired boy who he had learned was called Draco emerged, the cocoons began to crack and people came out of them as well wondering what was going on. Once everything had been explained to them they were given a choice go with Lash who had his own agenda or come with Harry and Kamala to meet the King and Queen of the Inhumans and if they wanted to start a new life. Draco went with a few others and left with Lash when they were offered a chance for great power. Those who had not gone with Lash decided to go with Harry and Kamala and see what they offered. Harry took something out of his pocket tapped it twice. A few seconds later a portal opened and those that stayed fallowed him as he left. The people said their goodbyes and told them they would speak with them soon.

=== BREAK ===

New Attilan, New York

"I am Queen Medusa and let me be the first to welcome you to New Attilan." Medusa said calmly. "While you are here you are free to roam around your new home. Once you have had a chance to get settled, we will try to find someone who can help you learn to control your new gifts." Medusa said calmly.

"What if we want to return to our families?" Lily asked with concern.

"You will be allowed to see them and once you have control of your gifts you can return to your homes." Medusa said calmly. There were a few people who grumbled about this but realized that their abilities could be dangerous without the right training. They didn't like being separated from their families for a long time they did accept the training.

After their arrival on New Attilan more of people arrived as they came out of their cocoons. For those who came from Hogwarts they hid their magic still worrying what the non-magical would think of it. Harry and Kamala had gotten to know a few of those from Hogwarts and they each found friends in some of them. Harry met a couple of boys, the first was named Neville Longbottom whose skin had turned green and gained the ability to manipulate plant life. The other two were a pair of twins named Fred and George and they were the same except for their powers; Fred had the ability to manipulate darkness while George could manipulate light. Kamala also made friends with two girls named Luna and Hermione. Luna was able to see the future of things she touched, while Hermione's ability was her mind. Hermione had gained what was called a Cyber Mind, which meant her brain became a computer and she could interact and effect computers.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

"Baron Strucker we have been alerted that several of our soldiers at other bases have been affected by this blue mist." A voice said in a low tone.

"Have any effected brought here immediately and make preparations for the mist." Strucker ordered sternly.

"Yes sir." The person said before leaving the room.

Strucker smiled and said, "Finally HYDRA will have its own army of powered Übermensch."

=== BREAK ===

"_MI-13 is just here to check and make sure those affected are safe and contained. Those of you who have family members affected by the mist please contact authorities so they can contact you with information about your loved ones_." The news reported said on the emergency broadcast. Many news places around the world were telling people the same story just with different names for the group of heroes helping out.

A/N: Do you agree with my choices? How will the change affect them and what effect will they have in the world? Well you're just going to have to continue to read to find out. As always please review because it helps.


End file.
